


My Darling (you and only you)

by ichikonohakko



Series: Of Ogiwara and Kuroko [4]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Kuroko is female to fit the pistil-stamen dynamics, but maybe if somebody likes my jam too lmao, i like to indulge myself in making ogikuro situations that usually confuses other people than myself, the darling in the franxx au nobody ever asked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Code 009 was blue. Blue skin, blue hair, blue eyes, blue blood--blue, blue, blue.Code 004 was orange. Orange skin, orange hair, orange eyes, but his blood is not orange--it's blue.--In which they make more klaxosaur-human like Zero Two, this time in a pair of pistil and stamen, not just a pistil.





	My Darling (you and only you)

**Author's Note:**

> Code 009/9-Kilo = Kuroko (female)  
> Code 004/9-Sierra = Shigehiro (male)  
> Code 505 = Aomine (male)  
> Code 110 = Kagami (male)  
> Code 100 = Akashi (female)  
> Code 504 = Momoi (female)

_“Another splendid child is upon us,”_

_"Code 002 has been a phenomenon, let us try something different this time,”_

_“It must hurt, but you will endure. Of course. Just like your predecessor had endured.”_

_“One more time... one more time!”_

 

 

She was blue.

Her eyes, her skin, her hair, her blood—blue, blue, blue.

Nobody else was blue, everyone else was white. She was blue, nothing but blue.

“You are different from everybody else.” The Doctor said. “009, you are special.” She was special. And yet it hurt. Everything hurts. She has seen 002, she was red unlike her, she has heard her scream, but 009 was special. She did not scream.

“You are very special, my dear,”

She didn’t care. Not really.

 

 

 

He was orange.

His eyes, his skin, his hair, but his blood is blue, just like hers.

The first time she saw him he was alone in a glass room, screaming and throwing things until it cut him deep. Blood is flowing. 009 stood in silence as she marveled at him.

Another one. Another one just like her. Another one just like 002.

“You are special, 004, nobody else is like you.” The Doctor said as he left the room. 

009 watched as the boy tried to run and throw himself onto the glass window. As he slumped down, she could hear him whisper over and over to himself.

That he doesn’t care.

That he wanted somebody, anybody, to love him.

That he was tired of being alone.

That he wanted to have someone.

009 didn’t understand him, but she felt something as he curled himself into a ball and sleep with whispered sobs. 009 didn’t know what love was, or what wanting to have someone meant, but it was the very first time she ever felt something so she was determined to find out what it was.

 

 

  
“Did you just speak to me, 009?”

“Yes I did, Doctor. What is love?” 

The Doctor beamed as he put his hands under her arms and lift her up with a smile on his face. She was the best. She was amazing. She was wonderful and she was special. But she didn’t care. She didn’t feel anything from this.

“Love is what you need to pilot a FRANXX, my dear,” he said as he put her down once more. “You are a pistil. One day you will find a stamen who loves you and together the two of you will pilot a FRANXX. That, my dear, is love.” 

FRANXX. The giants. She knew what they were. She saw many of them being created. She saw them kill many things that shared the same blue blood as her. She didn’t care that much about them. She just...

_Please... somebody, anybody, love me...!_

009 clenched her fists and swore that she will love him. She will find him and she will pilot a FRANXX with him. Him and only him.

She didn’t care.

 

 

  
She became like everybody else, although her eyes and hair and blood was still blue. She still preferred silence and books above all else, but The Doctor said she was still special.

She hadn’t found him yet. Even as The Doctor brought her many men to be her stamen. They all died on their third ride. The adults said she had poisoned them. She made them become something other than human, something more like herself. She still didn’t care.

Code 186 was breathing heavily, choking on his blood must have done that to him. 009 frowned and gave him the book she had requested from Papa the previous year. “You’re a monster.” His whispers were loud, but she still didn’t feel anything. So just like the others she has been with, 009 placed a kiss on his lips and bid him goodbye.

“Good night,” _have a nice dream._

 

 

 

“He is my darling!”

002 was different. She wasn’t red anymore, just like her. She still had the green eyes, but now she was not red. She was like the others. 

But 009 looked up to her, curious. “Darling? What is that?” 

“It means you are married!”

009 knew what marriage was. She read it in the books Papa had given her. 002 looked so happy, she was smiling and glowing, and 009 felt... weird.

“They took my darling away from me, but I’ll find him. I’ll be human, and I’ll find him.”

“Humans?”

002 looked at her, wistful and sad. “The others.”

009 didn’t understand, but she wanted to understand.

 

 

 

  
Code 505 was on his deathbed, one he had been staying in ever since his third ride with 009.

He was different from all the others, who cursed her and hated her. 009 didn’t mind the malice and hatred, it was true that she killed all of them, but 505 was smiling as he read the book she had given him. “I hate books, do you know that?” He was laughing, but his voice was low and weak. He will die today. Everyone had said so.

“I am sorry, I will find you something else.” She was lying, but it was fine. She wanted 505 to feel better, 505 was the first stamen who had made her feel like she was not a monster. “You don’t need to lie, I know I will die tonight.” His skin was stark against hers, dark tan to her pale white. He was not orange, his eyes were not orange, his blood was red. 505 was something she wasn’t. 

“I... am sorry.” 

And she was.

She was sorry that she had to kill him like she had killed everybody else. She liked 505, he was nice to her. 

505 offered her his fist with a grin, smiling. “Don’t be. Because of you, I get to pilot Teikourin. She’s the most wonderful FRANXX I’ve ever seen, and I get to pilot her. Because of you.” 009 stared at his offered fist, confused. But then 505 weakly took her hand, curled her fingers into a fist, and bumped their fists together. 

“Thanks, 009.”

009 felt... sad.

 

 

 

  
Teikourin was an extension of her. They call her the blue demon. 009 adored her, and Teikourin adored her in return. In a way, she had no one else but this FRANXX. Nobody loved her enough to pilot more than three times, it was sad.

“Good morning, 9-Kilo.” 9-Alpha was smiling at her, she nodded in return. “I heard you killed 110. What a pity, that guy actually liked you.” 110 reminded her very much of 505. He was warm, nice, and wonderful. She gave him a book and a kiss every time they were going to sortie, but she felt nothing for him.

His skin was sun-kissed, not orange. His eyes were red, not orange. His hair was black, not orange. His blood was red... he was a human, and she was not.

“Yes, I am really sad.” 9-Alpha didn’t seem to expect an answer out of her, after all she never seemed to talk unless it was absolutely necessary. 505 and 110 had given her a lot of conversations, a lot of chance to utilize her otherwise unused voice. The other laughed and then took a deep breath. “Well, The Doctor’s calling for you. He said he had a gift for his special little 009.” 

009 didn’t say anything as she walked away from 9-Alpha and into The Doctor’s lab. The silence echoed too loudly without 110’s awkward laugh filling the air.

 

 

  
She couldn’t believe her eyes.

No. No way.

“I have prepared a very special stamen for a very special pistil. 009, this is 004. He will be your stamen from now on.” 

He looked like the others, but the orange horns on top of his ears, the glowing orange eyes, and the stark bright orange hair was completely the same. This was him. This was the boy who gave her feelings all those years ago.

“Nice to meet you, 009!” He sounded so... happy. 009 has never heard anyone who sounded like that. Her heart was beating faster on her chest as she offered him her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you too, 004.” And she smiled.

 

  
The first time they went to battle, 009 was convinced that she existed to be in love with this person. To pilot a FRANXX with him.

They matched immediately, their synchro rate higher than anything 110, her highest rated pilot, had achieved. 004 screamed in glee as they plow through klaxosaurs like they were nothing. 009 felt her entire body burn in excitement. Was this what a bond between stamens and pistils are supposed to be? Was this what happened when she loved her pilot? It felt wonderful to be a pistil, she never knew that.

“That was awesome! You never once lagged behind when I pilot you! It’s amazing! You really are something special!” Special. Special. Special. A word she’s heard ever since she didn’t know why she was blue. The Doctor told her multiple times that she was special, plenty others did as well. 505 said she was special to him, 110 said that she was the first person he had considered special. But she didn’t feel anything when they said that. 

But with 004, she felt so so _so_ happy that she burst into tears.

“Whoa! Are you okay?! Is this an unknown side effect? Pistils will cry if they ride with me?!” 

He may not remember, he may not care. But 009 loved him and she really cared about him, a lot.

 

  
“He gave people names, isn’t that interesting?”

“Names?”

“Yeah! How nice...”

They were next to the sea, somewhere outside of Plantation 10. She was wearing a white swimsuit and he wore a black one. They were in a vacation, away from the other Nines or any adults, a special waiver for special children.

004 turned towards her, a smile wide on his face. The sunny sea suited him, he was so radiant and he looked like the sun itself. 009 couldn’t help a smile on her face, he had such a wonderful effect on her. All the time. Be it when piloting her or when they were spending lazy days together in their compound. 009 never wanted to be apart from him, even when she rarely talked, 004 smiled and laughed and he made her feel.

“Y’know I met Zero Two when I went to the Lab yesterday.” Ah, maintenance, a month late. Although 004 was not rebellious like Zero Two, he wasn’t like 009 who was the obedient child. 004 moved like the wind, turbulent and on his own pace. He would forget things if not reminded, or if it didn’t catch his interest, and somehow 009 was the only thing that interest him nowadays. “She said that she found another darling. I always think ‘poor her, she hasn’t found the right darling yet’. Still on the phase of changing stamens. I’m so glad that I found you,” 004 walked over to her and he pushed her down, his wet body pressing against hers under the shade and 009’s heart was racing. “I’ll think of a name for you.” He was close, closer than anything she’d ever been. She once shared a hug with 110, and this was even closer than that. “Why...?” She asked.  
Names were never important. She never asked who she was. She knew who she was. She was Code 009. A special child. A special pistil. She never needed anything else. Why should names be important?

004 laughed, a beautiful grin on his face as he nipped his fangs on her neck and drew blue blood along her neck. “Because _you_ are my darling, 009. I want you to be unique just for me.” 

She did not mind. She... liked it.

 

 

  
“Kuroko.”

“What?”

“That’s your name, please take care of it, okay? I think really hard for that.”

She laughed, beautiful and gentle, 004 swore that he would never ever let go of this pistil. 

“Thank you, I’ll try to think of a name for you too, okay?”

He smiled. He loved her. Even if she didn’t care about him, even if she thought he was dumb for hoping in a world where questions fell to deaf ears, even if the world hated them for what they were, he loved her and he will never ever let go of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be Ogiwara's side of the story...


End file.
